icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 QJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Quebec Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 28th season overall and 2nd season under this name. The league was previously known as the Quebec Provincial Junior Hockey League from 1988-1998 and as the Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League from 1998-2014. As a result of several franchises no longer being in the league the league went from a three division to a two division format. The league season will run from September 6, 2015 to March 4, 2016. The NAPA Cup playoffs will be held after the completion of the regular season with the playoff champion advancing to the 2016 Fred Page Cupwhich will be hosted by the Woodstock Slammers at the Carleton Civic Centre in Woodstock, New Brunswick. The winner of the Fred Page Cup will advance to the 2016 Royal Bank Cup being held in Lloydminster, Saskatchewan hosted by the Lloydminster Bobcats of the Alberta Junior Hockey League. Franchise changes *On May 12, 2015 the Kahnawake Condors were sold and relocated to Chambly, Quebec and are renamed the Chambly Forts. *On June 3, 2015, the Gatineau Mustangs of the former Eastern Ontario Junior Hockey League join the league. Due to the Vaudreuil-Dorion Mustangs already having the "Mustangs" moniker the team is renamed the Gatineau Flames. The team had purchased the Lachine Maroons franchise and absorbed the franchise rights. *The Sherbrooke Cougars were expelled from the league as the league considered them as a college team as they had ties to Bishop's University. *The St-Hyacinthe Laureats withdrew. The Teams Standings La Coupe NAPA Playoffs The league announced a playoff format with the top five teams in each division qualifying for the playoffs. In both divisions the 4th and 5th place teams meet in a best-of-five series. The winner becomes the fourth seed. The second round has the first place team playing the first round series winner and the second and third place teams meeting in a best-of-seven series. The higher seeded winner from one division plays the lower seeded winner from the other division in best-of-seven semifinal series. The semifinal winners meet in a best-of-seven series for La Coupe NAPA and a spot in the 2016 Fred Page Cup. The playoff champion will advance to the 2016 Fred Page Cup which will be hosted by the Woodstock Slammers at the Carleton Civic Centre in Woodstock, New Brunswick. The winner of the Fred Page Cup will advance to the 2016 Royal Bank Cup being held in Lloydminster, Saskatchewan hosted by the Lloydminster Bobcats of the Alberta Junior Hockey League. St-Louis Division Preliminary Round *St-Leonard Arctic defeated Montreal-Est Rangers 3 games to 1 (3-5, 3-0, 5-3, 6-2) Burrows Division Preliminary Round *Valleyfield Braves defeated Chambly Forts 3 games to none (6-1, 3-2, 11-2) St-Louis Division Semifinals *Sainte-Agathe Montagnards defeated St-Leonard Arctic 4 games to none (6-2, 7-3, 7-1, 5-3) *Terrebonne Cobras defeated St-Jerome Panthers 4 games to none (4-3 (ot), 3-2, 7-2, 3-2) Burrows Division Semifinals *Longueuil Collège Français defeated Valleyfield Braves 4 games to none (5-1, 6-4, 4-3 (ot), 5-3) *Granby Inouk defeated Vaudreuil-Dorion Mustangs 4 games to none (8-2, 6-5 (ot), 7-4, 4-2) La Coupe NAPA Semifinals *Granby Inouk defeated Sainte-Agathe Montagnards 4 games to 3 (2-3, 4-2, 6-4, 2-3, 5-6, 5-3, 4-2) *Longueuil Collège Français defeated Terrebonne Cobras 4 games to 1 (4-3, 3-2 (ot), 0-5, 4-3 (ot), 3-2 (ot)) La Coupe NAPA Final *Longueuil Collège Français defeated Granby Inouk 4 games to none (5-2, 7-2, 6-1, 7-4) The Longueuil Collège Français advance to the 2016 Fred Page Cup. Team Photos 15-16ChaFor.jpg|Chambly Forts 15-16PriTit.jpg|Princeville Titans 15-16SteAMon.jpg|Ste. Agathe Montagnards 15-16StJPan.jpg|St. Jerome Pantheres 15-16ValBra.jpg|Valleyfield Braves Category:2016 in hockey Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League Category:Quebec Junior Hockey League